Sores and wounds, such as chronic wounds, are common and cause patients to suffer and burdens to society in terms of costs (see Serens T, Bates-Jensen B, Carter M J, Cordrey R, Driver V, Fife C E, et al. Consensus principles for wound care research obtained using Delphi process. Wound repair and regeneration. 2012 May; 20(3):284-93).
Known methods for treating the sores and wounds include cleaning with water, for example. Antiseptics and antibiotics are also often used in the prevention and treatment of infections in, for example, skin sores or skin ulcers. Skin ulcers are sores wherein tissues disintegrate and may result in loss of epidermis, dermis and even subcutaneous tissue. A skin sore, in particular a skin ulcer, may be difficult to treat and may require long-term treatment. The treatment then includes reducing the risk of infections and inflammations as well as keeping an environment for the sore. The topical antiseptics and antibiotics have been used to at least reduce the risk of infections.
Chlorine compounds, such as hypochlorous acids and Chloroamine T have been studied for their capabilities as antiseptics. One problem with known compounds is that they may be aggressive and toxic to living tissues and that they often are unstable substances, thus leading undesired disintegration of the substances, and inactivation thereof, for example.
Antiseptic solutions with N-chlorotaurine has also been indicated for use in the treatment of infections and the controlling of inflammations (Waldemar Gottardi and Markus Nagl, N-chlorotaurine, a natural antiseptic with outstanding tolerability, J Antimicrob Chemother 2010; 65: 399-409). N-chlorotaurine is a N-chloro derivative of the sulfonic acid taurine. In said article, N-chlorotaurine is mentioned as a natural, long-lived oxidant that offers a compromise between sufficient microbicidial activity and tissue tolerability. Also indicated is the use of antiseptic solution including N-chlorotaurine for the treatment of infections in skin ulcers.
Although the prior art substances to some extent may alleviate the problems of preventing and treating skin sores, wounds, ulcers or the like, there is still a great need for improved and/or alternative substances or preparations that at least are interchangeable with known substances or preparations for said prevention or treatment.